Laurel Lance (Earth-X)
Dinah Laurel Lance (alias Siren-X) is the last member of the New Reich in Earth-X. She is the daughter of New Reich high official, Quentin Lance. She's portrayed by Katie Cassidy, who also portrayed her Earth One heroic counterpart and her anti-hero Earth Two counterpart. Biography She was born within the New Reich within the Lance family, where she became an accomplished assassin. She was in love with The Führer, Though because he was married to another woman, it was an unrequited love. Sometime later, visitors from Earth One and Earth Thirty-Eight allied with the Freedom Fighters and killed the leadership of the New Reich, leaving the ruling government of Earth-X to topple. Siren-X was the last member of the New Reich left standing. When Leo Snart was trying to find her on Earth-X, he mentioned how the Reich had fallen, and that she might as well give up. However, Laurel managed to stop him with a surprise attack, hitting him with a scream, telling Snart that she was going to get revenge on her fallen brothers and sisters starting with him. As Siren-X was about to kill him, he was rescued by the Flash and Vibe. She tracked them through echolocation and used her sonic scream powers on them, but the heroes managed to escape through a breach to Earth One. The scream kept the portal open, allowing Laurel to travel through the breach to Earth One. She was able to track them all down when Leo and Team Flash were attempting to take Neil Borman to a safe location away from Clifford DeVoe, who had confronted them. Laurel attacked both parties, sending Barry, Leo and DeVoe down to the ground. DeVoe, unprepared for the fact that Barry Allen wasn't able to stop Siren-X, escaped to his pocket dimension, while Laurel was able to secure Snart's cold gun as she captured Joe West, Caitlin Snow and Neil Borman. She took the trio to the CCPD and exposed Borman to the outside world, starting a nuclear reaction within his body. Flash & Leo tried to sneak up on her, but Siren's echolocation allowed her to hear them coming, and she was able to fend them off. As the Flash was helplessly lying on the ground, experiencing painful flashbacks of failing to save Ralph Dibny, he was encouraged by Snart to get up and stop Siren-X from destroying the city with Fallout. As Barry handled his emotions and stood up to oppose her, Siren-X was ultimately defeated and was locked up in the Pipeline. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Like her Earth Two counterpart, Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream. It is powerful enough to throw an adult human several meters away, even kill them. She was able to use this ability to keep a breach open long enough for her to enter it. ***'Superhuman hearing:' Laurel's sonic powers grant her powerful hearing, able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from. Alternatively, she can use her sonic powers to creating an echolocation effect, better enabling her to track down targets. This ultimately grants her an early-warning effect, able to better anticipate sneak attacks. Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' She is a highly proficient unarmed combatant. *'Expert markswomam:' Laurel is an expert in the use of weapons. Able to use the Leo Snart gun with ease. *'Expert assassin:' As noted by Leo, Laurel is an extremely deadly assassin, becoming one of the New Reich's most valuable soldiers. Her skill in stealth allowed her to easily catch Leo off-guard and would likely have killed him if not for the intervention of The Flash. Trivia * Like her other known doppelgängers, Laurel was in love with the Oliver of her Earth. However, unlike his doppelgängers, it's unknown if the Oliver of Earth-X had feelings for her in return. Leo Snart said Laurel had an "unrequited love" for Oliver, however there is no way to know if that was merely his opinion or not. * She and Vibe are the only known Earth-X doppelgängers of the main Arrowverse characters who didn't appear in Crisis on Earth-X. Her absence on the crossover was because Katie Cassidy was mourning the death of her father, David Cassidy, during its filming. * Unlike Black Siren this Laurel wasn't brought to Earth-1 with her associated group to participate in a crisis event in Central City although she found her way months later while she was pursuing Snart. * She is the second criminal version of Laurel to be locked up in the pipeline as majority of the public on Earth-1 doesn't know about the multiverse/doppelgängers and Team Flash did not want to risk her going back to her Earth and erasing the Freedom Fighters' progress. * Leo Snart noted to Team Flash that Siren is a known elite assassin, making her similar to her late doppelgänger's sister. * This is the second version of Laurel Lance to have gone up against Team Flash. She is also the second to be locked in the Pipeline. * She appears to be the most powerful Canary yet. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Totalitarians Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains